


The Binding Blade of Hanali Celanil

by BoyMother



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dragonborn (D&D), Dubious Consent, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Romance, Size Difference, femboy, healer boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyMother/pseuds/BoyMother
Summary: A Dragonborn Warrior falls in love with his human companion. But the gentle boy he's fallen for may leave him soon if he does not take drastic measures to keep his treasure.
Relationships: Theo/Blaise
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Binding Blade of Hanali Celanil

The final door of the dungeon was nearly a foot thick, made of solid stone. It could only be lifted from the bottom. Fortunately, Blaise was a well-trained and practiced barbarian fighter and had the extra bulk of being dragonborn. As one might expect, his strength was formidable. He was able to hold the immense stone door up long enough for his companion to slip through, followed by himself, before he let it fall, closing the two of them inside with a resounding thud. His companion, Theo, immediately cast a simple light spell, filling the final chamber with a soft green-blue light. The two readied themselves for a deadly trap or vicious enemy, just as they had encountered in the many preceding chambers. But their tense stances softened when they saw that the chamber was empty. A large room, filled with still water, with only a small stone platform where they stood, and a raised walkway leading out through the pool towards the center of the chamber. Looks can be deceiving in dungeons, both seasoned adventurers knew this well. But still, the tranquility and simplicity of the room gave the impression that their grueling trials were over. All that was left was to claim their prize.  
“How lovely,” Theo said, when they were confident enough to let their guard down a bit, “You know still pools like this are the symbol of Eldath, blessed be her name.”  
Blaide grunted in response. Of course he knew. Theo never shut up about Eldath. Always he sung her praises, no matter what the situation. It was to be expected from a dedicated cleric, but even as clerics went, Theo was a fanatic. His devotion to the Mother Guardian of Groves might have been admirable to Blaise in another life. But now the way Theo thought always of his Goddess only stung him, rubbing salt into long festering wounds. 

The boy’s devotion to the deity was charming and useful when they had first met, all those years ago. Back then, Blaise had been traveling, fleeing his war torn country in search of a new home. His travels brought him far away from everything he knew. The land was unfamiliar, the food and customs stange, and the people suspicious, cold, and even cruel. To be a dragonborn in the eastern lands was a difficult life. Mistrust, discrimination, and hatred of his scaled kind was spread far and wide in the human kingdom. There had been times when he could not even find an inn willing to house him. Those nights sleeping on alleyway stone had been some of his darkest hours. It was precisely during this time that he met Theo, the bright eyed life cleric. He had been practicing his healing on the beggars in the town. When he came upon Blaise, he did not show an ounce of apprehension, fear, or hate. His eyes were kind and his touch was soft. Blaise could play back those sweet moments as if they’d occurred only yesterday. He had feigned false bruises and scratches just to get a few extra moments with the boy. 

Theo was charmed and intrigued by the young dragonborn. He had never seen a dragonborn before and he could sense the goodness of Eldath in this one. Whenever he made his healing rounds, he would seek out Blaise. And Blaise in turn would procure injuries of some form or another, genuine or not, to gain a few moments of time with what he had considered his only friend. 

Their relationship had bloomed wonderfully and it wasn’t long before the barbarian dragonborn in need of a healer had joined with the human cleric in need of protection. A party of two, the whole world ahead of them. Those had been his brightest hours. 

At that time, Blaise was grateful to Eldath. She was not a major deity. Mostly worshipped by Druids. Theo was a bit out of place following her. But it was her compassion and spirit for comfort that led Theo to treat Blaise with kindness in a land where so many others had no kindness for him. Blaise nearly gave up his apathetic ways to worship her himself. But Theo’s devotion turned out to be a cruelty over time. 

Their friendship grew as they traveled. Every night in front of the campfire while Theo prepared the stew, Blaise would watch him. And every night his desire would grow. The way Theo spoke softly, but grew loud in moments of excitement, the way he knew all of Blaise’s favorite meals and made them often, the way his fragile figure moved in those silky green garments, the way he smiled as he healed. Blaise was happy to abandon his home country if this was the reward that awaited him. He wanted Theo as more than a companion. He wanted it more than anything. 

But Theo was devoted to his Goddess. For every moment he spent tending to Blaise’s wounds or asking about his homeland, he spent triple the time praying. He always declared Eldath as the greatest, spread stories of her among all the towns they traveled through, and even had the nerve to preach to Blaise about her. His passion for the Goddess was unquestionable.  
Theo would not take a lover. He was chaste for his Goddess. He denounced such carnal desires and instead pursued the holy path of the Green Mother. He told this to Blaise without even a twitch of hesitation, as if he did not know the pain it caused. 

Blaise could not protest. He knew he would not change the path Theo had set himself on. He knew that trying would only cause pain for his beloved. So he let his desires go unspoken, letting them infuse with jealousy, to fester and eat him from the inside out. 

The only thing that held him together was the knowledge that besides a Goddess, he was the closest to Theo. Even if he could not hold that frail body and caress that warm smiling face, no one else would either. It would always be him and Theo. At a campfire, in their tent, in the belly of a dungeon, relaxing in the wildflower fields, just the two of them. Not lovers, but together. This was enough. The pain was still there but it dulled over time. This was enough. 

But that dull ache had become a searing stab over the past moon. A cruelty that could only have been devised by some hateful God. An esteemed circle of Druids, Eldath followers, had heard tales of Theo’s devotion. They had invited him to join them in the Southern forests and grow ever closer to his Goddess. Theo had been so happy to hear the news. He cooked a feast for the two of them that night and his eyes shone like jade in the moonlight. It was all Blaise could do to offer a fake smile and bury his feelings. He knew this was not a path he could follow Theo down. He knew it meant separation.

It was unfair. He didn’t deserve this. After everything he’d gone through, after everything the two of them had gone through together... this? This precious gem of a companion could so easily be taken away from him? Theo was all he had in this foreign land, and he wouldn’t be allowed to keep even that? Anger overcame him for days after hearing the news. He cursed the scheming Druids, he cursed the greedy Eldath for hoarding her treasure, he cursed himself for not making Theo his own sooner. 

But perhaps it was not too late. Starting in the back of his mind and slowly taking him over, his plans to keep his treasure were hatched. His anger was replaced with a silent focus on how to prevent Theo from leaving his side. He recalled an old artifact he’d read of. With just a little research he found the item and the place he needed. Of course, the question of whether he would dare invoke such magic weighed on his mind. Blaise was good. He wanted what was best for Theo. Only the best. He would never harm him. So, could he go through with a plan such as this? He put off the question, electing to focus on how those supple lips might escape his grasp without even a single kiss. The pain of possibly losing his treasure pushed him forward. Within a mere two weeks, he’d learned all he needed about the artifact, found maps to the dungeon, and proposed the idea to Theo. One last adventure to see him off. Theo agreed, of course. And now they were here, Blaise’s plan falling into place and so near to completion. Though what remained was the most difficult. 

“It's peaceful, yea,” Blaise said gruffly, eyes pointed with raptor focus on the dimly lit center of the pool where the artifact lay. “You don’t have to bring Eldath up though. You could try spending a little attention on me, ya know.”  
Theo suddenly stopped following Blaise down the thin stone path.  
“Eldath is my Goddess, Blaise. You know this. I am sworn to a life of-”  
“I know!” Blaise hissed, the reptilian growl that escaped his throat echoed slightly around the chamber.  
“I know. I know. You tell me all the time, Theo. I just wish... you know… I want…”  
Blaise looked back at his companion and immediately regretted it. Theo’s huge eyes stared at him, shimmering with the reflection of the pool like tears.  
“Are you upset with me?” the cleric asked plainly.  
“No. I’m not, Theo. I’m just going to miss you. A lot. It’s been hard for me lately. I don’t want you to go.”  
“And I’m going to miss you, Blaise. You are a dear friend. I have enjoyed these past few years so much, I can’t possibly express just how-”  
“Then stay.” Blaise said, another growl sitting in his throat.  
“What?”  
“Stay with me. You don’t have to listen to a bunch of old wildmen. Stay with me, your dear friend.”  
“Blaise this is a calling from Eldath herself. You know I cannot ignore. It is the path I must follow.”  
His words were soft spoken and slow, Theo tried to comfort even as he left.  
“I’ve alway wanted to grow closer to her. This is my chance.”  
Blaise turned away. His resolve in his plan only grew.  
“Fine.” He said.  
Theo frowned, extending to a hand to touch Blaise’s shoulder, but his companion continued ahead, out of his reach.  
“Let’s just get what we came for.”  
Theo, eager for a topic change, mustered up excitement, “Oh yes! You said there would be treasure at the end of this! Is it here?”  
“Just up ahead.” Blaise said, his pace towards the center of the pool picking up.

It was coming into view now. A stone display surrounded by still dark water. The images of two high elf priestesses were carved into the stone, posed to appear to be both clutching the hilt of a sword plunged into the stone base. The stone was eroded, but the sword gleamed brightly in the light of Theo’s spell. It was a beautiful weapon, thin and brilliantly shining, the blade was almost white in color. It was gilded with silver and decorated by lovely lavender gems elves were fond of. It was an artifact of an ancient high elf society. Prized not for its use as a weapon, but for the magic imbued upon it by one of their gods. “The Binding Blade of Hanali Celanil,’ Blaise silently mouthed the name of the sword he’d long sought after. Its beauty and uniqueness made it a fascinating artifact, but its peculiar magic was not useful in battle and could not be sold for much more gold than the average enchanted sword. The sword had merely one function, which could be used exactly once in a century. Most adventurers thought it was not worth it to make the difficult journey to obtain the sword. But for Blaise, it was a godsend. Exactly what he needed to keep his treasure from being stolen away. 

He remembered the few descriptions of the sword’s power he’d managed to find:  
“Once every 100 years, the Binding Blade of Hanali Celani may be used to bind one soul to another. When the sword is thrust into the heart, it will bind the soul of the target to the blade wielder, making them into the wielder’s loving companion for life.”  
It was not what he’d dreamed of for him and Theo, but what choice did he have? To let Theo run off to live as a hermit for delusions of divine will? He was forced to choose this path to save Theo!

And yet, as he gripped the silver hilt and withdrew the blade, he could not ignore the pang of guilt within him.  
“That’s all? An Elven sword? Is it very valuable?” Theo asked, peering from behind Blaise.  
Without turning, Blaise asked, “Theo, do you care for me?”  
“Of course, I care for you! Eldath asks us to care for all good and deserving things. And you are certainly deserving. You are my greatest friend.”  
Somehow, the words did not comfort. They only stung.  
“Stay with me. I’m… I’m begging you.” Blaise said, eyes fixed downward on the gleaming blade. He prayed that Theo would take this final chance. He did not want to have to use the sword, but he was prepared to do so.  
“Blaise, I…” Theo’s voice trembled, “you aren’t making this easy for me. You know I have to go.”  
“I don’t know that!” Blaise roared, turned around to face the cleric with desperation in his eyes, “You don’t have to go! You shouldn’t go! Stay here! With me! Be MINE. Eldath does not love you like.. like I do.”  
The two of them stared at each other, the water rippled around the path where they stood, perfectly still darkness surrounding them in their little sphere of blue light. Nothing in the world except themselves, gazing into the other. Blaise’s desperate reptilian eyes staring into Theo’s pained and conflicted expression.  
After an eternity of this painful tension, Theo spoke.  
“I’m Sorry, Blaise.”  
“I see.” Blaise raised the sword. This was the only option now. He had to convince himself of that. He could not bear to let him go.  
“Blaise? Blaise!? Blaise!” Theo jumped back, startled by the offensive position, “You're scaring me! You look like you're going to attack me!”  
“Just stand still. Make this easier for both of us.”  
Theo heard the graveness in Blaise’s voice. His eyes grew wide and he found himself slowly backing away,  
“You… You’re serious?”  
Blaise to a step towards him, readying the blade to strike.  
“Blaise, Stop! Stop! I’m scared!”  
He did not stop.  
“What is this about? A joke? I don’t understand! Stop it!” Theo stumbled, nearly falling into the water, but he caught himself and scurried backwards. Blaise’s advance did not slow.  
“Answer me! Put the sword down and answer me!”  
Theo’s back hit stone. He was backed up against the door to the chamber. There was no escape now.  
“Please! Pl-please Blaise, don’t do this!” Tears began to trickle down the boy’s cheeks. His hands shook as he raised them to defend himself,  
“STOP!” a binding spell launched from his fingertips and collided with Blaise’s chest. Blaise felt the magical force clamp down on his body, slowing his movement. But it could not stop him. He was strong, and well trained against his companion’s spells. His advance was only slowed for a moment. Then he was upon him.  
“Oh god, Eldath… save us. Save him. Please.” Theo sobbed, his teary eyes clenched in one last desperate prayer.  
Blaise could not believe he would utter her name at a time like this. His rage against that bitch of a Goddess flared and he blindly struck with the sword.  
“You are MINE!” 

The blade passed between Theo’s ribs in one swift motion. It pierced his heart easily as butter. Theo let out a shriek of pain that morphed into a long quiet wail. His body lost balance and slumped against the door. His eyelids fluttered, his lips twitched, as if trying to form words. Suddenly, like a candle being extinguished, his head fell forward and his body collapsed into a limp pile on the stone floor. 

It was over so fast. The moment passed by too quickly for Blaise to react. Too quickly for him to understand what he’d done until it was over.  
A moment after, Theo’s body did not move. Blaise did not know exactly how this spell was supposed to work, or even if it did work. Horror gripped his heart as he realized what he might have done.  
Theo still did not move. 

“No.” he choked. He flung the blade into the pool behind him.  
“NO!”  
Theo did not move.  
“No! No! I didn’t want- I… I’m sorry… Theo, get up.”  
Theo did not move.  
Blaise fell to his knees. He crumpled before Theo’s body and begged him to breath again. But Theo did not move.  
“Theo! Theo, I’m Sorry! I don’t know what… I… I didn’t want this! Oh God… Oh God come back to me. Theo! Come back to me!” His voice bounced off the stone walls, shaking the water with its force. A desperate, mournful, lonely voice.  
“Theo, Theo, Theo, Theo, Theo…” He moaned, weeping now at the corpse of his companion, “Come back to me.” 

“Oh you poor thing.” Theo cooed, voice as calm as the pool around them.  
Blaise’s heart stopped. Theo was alive. He pulled himself up onto his knees, gazing warmly onto Blaise. All the terror and confusion and sadness that was there only a moment ago was now absent from his face. He looked peaceful, a little blood running down his lip, gentle eyes aglow with a dull lavender light that wasn’t there before. His hands reach forward, clasping the rough scales around Blaise’s jaw.  
“Poor thing, you were just afraid to lose me. Weren’t you?”  
“Theo?”  
“It must have been hard for you. But it's over now. Time for us to go home and rest, darling.”  
“Are you… you going to leave?” Blaise asked,  
“Leave you? I could never do that, Blaise. I love you very much. I want to be with you forever.” Theo pulled Blaise’s head into his chest, hugging it against his softness and gently petting him. He was warm. Blaise could hear his steady heartbeat. The calm in and out of his breathing. And then he started humming. The familiar sound of his voice was smooth as silk, sweet as honey. Blaise began to cry again, his tears wetting Theo’s robes as the boy gently stroked him.  
“Precious thing. You shouldn’t suffer. I’ll give you all the love in the world. Would you like to go home now?”  
Blaise nodded.  
“Oh darling, don’t cry. I’ll warm you and kiss you and serve you forever, Blaise. Let me give myself to you.”  
Blaise felt the boy’s slim fingers nudge his head up. Without warning, he was kissed. His first of many kisses with Theo. It was exactly how he’d imagined it. Supple lips parting to receive his tongue. Eager moans stifled in his throat. Theo’s arms thrown around his neck, clinging to him as he got to his feet, never breaking the kiss. He never wanted it end.  
But when Theo did pull away, he was rewarded with the sight of those bewitched lavender eyes, oozing with devotion.  
“Let’s go home, my love. I want to comfort you.” 

And so, trying not to dwell on what deed he had committed in this chamber, Blaise lifted the stone gate, took Theo by the hand, and went home.


End file.
